objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Your Life
Battle For Object Camp or BFOC is an object show created by FANDOM Creeper. It is hosted by Alto Clef (Viola Clef) and has a whopping 81 contestants. In this series, contestants battle over Object Camp, a camp where objects stay in a nice home before joining a new battle. This has not yet been activated on youtube, but might be in September or after. Rules # Every episode, there is an event called Cake at Stake. These are the rules: ## You must be dead if you do not come to Cake at Stake ## All tokens must be activated before the Cake at Stake starts except for Goobf Tokens and Immunity Tokens. ## If you are elimanted, you MUST go to the BOWL, unless you have a Yay Token or a Goobf Token #After a Cake at Stake, you must go to the following contest. If you die, it's your own fault. Appear at the next episode's Cake at Stake if your team loses. ##You must follow the contest rules, or else you will be disqualified ##You must use teamwork unless the contest says otherwise Contestants Art coming soon. Scythe Link: Scythe Scythe is killer Enemies: Bubble Friends: Snowball Snowball GRRR Snowball is competetive Enemies: Golf Ball Friends: Scythe Coiny Soviet Symbol Gender: Female Personality: Shy, nervous Enemies: - Friends: Bidet (possibly) Flagstaff Basketball Baseball Pencil Match Gelatin Bubble Pen Spooly Personality: Sensitive Gender: Female Friends: Needle Enemies: - Tomato Sauce Kiwi Pillow David Phony Radary Clocky Flashlighty Trash Can Taffy Hamburger Yellow Face Canteloupy Tweezery Dagger Enginy Condiment Traffic Cone Jacky Signy Sweeper Microphone Stereo Wrenchy Eggy Bidet Football Cratey Bomby Pin Gas Mask Cooky Blocky Book Ruby Ice Cube Eraser Globy Foldy Donut Scrubber Fries Naily Stapy Tree Half A Pinwheel Needle Spongy Lollipop Wirey Ballony Liy Cup Jam Showerhead Benchy Black Hole Backpack OJ Cheetoh Thing Orb Lead Rocky Compact Disc Marker Leafy Bricky Windchime Non-Game Characters Alto Clef Fanny Episodes # [[Black Hole Gains His Limbs|Episode One: Black Hole Gains His Limbs]]'' -'' # Episode Two: ''Drown or Disintegrate -'' Tokens Tokens are gifts given to contestants that do something to get them. * Win Token: Given to the one out of the team who actually wins the contest. It takes away half of your votes * Immunity Ticket: Given to the one who has the most points at the end of a game (not given yet). You are not in the Cake at Stake * You're A Loser Token(Yal Token): Given to someone who would recieve immunity, but is instead going to keep it to use on someone with a penalty. Calculate half of your pvotes, and add that number to the penalty reciever's votes. (not given yet) * Yay Token: Given to the one in the team of the 2nd place team that actually won. You get to be chosen by other teams to be picked for their team instead of going to the BOWL. (not given yet) * Get Out of BOWL Free Token (Goobf Token): Given to whoever recieved the least amount of votes at elimination. You get out of BOWL for free. (not given yet.) * Destroy Token: Take away half of your votes, as well as add the same number as half our votes to another contestant. (not given yet) * Postpone Token - Postpone your elimination to say some last words (not given yet) Locations * BOWL (Box of Weeping Losers): Where eliminated contestants go. In a transcript, if the BOWL is written like this: BOWL, that meants the speaker is sayinng "Bee Oh Double You El." When spelled like this: Bowl, the speaker may be referring to the BOWL, or a Bowl, but that means they're just saying plain old "Bowl." * Object Camp - Where the winner of this contest hosts; objects stay here. Current Vote How good is this show? Love it Like it It's okay... Neutral Dislike it Hate it Loathe it Horrible Most Terrible thing I've ever seen! What were you thinking!? As bad as Battle for POOP AND PEE EDIBLE!!! I despise it with all my soul!! BAD I BAD I passed out when I saw this was actually created! Category:Shows Category:BFOC Category:FC Shows